Missing You
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: The Cliche' story of Tris running away it wasn't because Toby had cheated it was caused by her hormones of her not yet born child Josh. What happens when she returns to the dauntless compound. That is beyond even from what I know.
1. Coming home

**Before I even get started let me tell you, this is a story about how Tris ran away and yadee yadee yada. Cliche' That's my name!**

* * *

It's been fourteen and a half years, since I last saw Tobias, My memory isn't crystal clear on what happen. I remember being frustrated a lot lately and hiding half the time from people because I didn't know how to deal with it. After about a month I hadn't seen Tobias and no one had seen me.

I had seen him drinking one night, heavily, drowning his sorrows, He was talking to someone, Who it was? I don't know. He was telling her about how his true love had been missing for a while, the search was on but nobody seem to find her.

Apparently this girl had a grudge with me, for the reason, I still do not know. The second she saw me, she pulled Tobias close, engulfing him in a kiss, He didn't have the energy to fight her out, he was too depressed and drunk.

My emotions seem less stable back then, Tears pulled rapidly at my eyes. I ran, as far as I could. I don't blame Tobias, I just was scared. I didn't know what was happening. Jeanie Mathews was some how, some way, murdered and Caleb took her place, he let out news that if we wanted to live outside the fence, that was I choice, not many people left.

I decided to seek refuge there. During my time here, I had learnt that, my emotions were unstable because I was pregnant, with Tobias' child.

I don't keep in contact with anyone, I so desperately want to go back to Dauntless, Josh, my son, or well. erm. Tobias' and my son.

Josh, has dirty blonde hair, all of his fathers facial features except, he has my nose and my eyes. He's only 14 and he's as tall as me! but hey, I am pretty short.

It was an average day, Josh and I were talking during dinner one night.

"Mom, I want to go to dauntless."

This question didn't surprise me like it did most people. Dauntless was in our blood.

"Alright" I smirked.

"Really? You caved that easily? I would've asked years ago if I had known you would've caved."

"What can I say? Dauntless is in our blood."

"Oh, yeah like I forgot!"

"Pack your bags we leave as soon as we're done."

* * *

It only took an hour for us to finish packing. I guess we didn't have that much stuff. Although we weren't technically dauntless, we sure do dress like it still. We have a truck to transport the us to the dauntless HQ.

"I'm just glad you aren't amity Josh." I joke once we're in the truck.

"As if mom! I don't think there's an ounce of Amity in our blood."

"Thats probably true."

It's silent the rest of the way except for occasional banter on the short ride. Since, being an old dauntless member I am able to get a room faster then the others. Heck, I'm pretty sure everyone else has to go through initiation.

Apartment 4987; I sigh, Four. I love him, but he's probably moved on, I wouldn't be surprised If I saw him with his own new family. I tell Josh to go explore the compound and make some friends while I move everything in. Josh knows who his father is, He doesn't hate me for what I did. I don't know how I would've reacted to find my mother walk out on my father.

I quickly finish setting up Josh's room and work on mine, I have two photos, One of Tobias and I the other of the whole group. I smile a sad smile, I can have photos of them up in here because well, I don't expect anyone in my room.

"Mom! I'm back and I brought some friends." I hear josh yell from the door.

"Why, hello Josh's friends. Care to introduce yourselfs or do I have to shove you guys down a zipline in order for you guys to do so. Or there's hanging over the chasm."

"No need for that m'am." the boy smiles an oddly familiar goofy grin

"I'm Ashton Pedrad, and over there is my cousin Dylan Pedrad, He's only 12 but we hang around a lot together. I think Zeke would be mad If I ditched him. Oh and then there's his twin sister Emily although, they look nothing alike, they act just like their dad."

The second I heard Pedrad, I immediately stiffened. I relax that way they wouldn't notice something was wrong.

"Ah yes, you're parents are famous for throwing their amazing parties aren't they?" I grin

"Of course! You-"

"Guys!" A voice wined. "I told you to wait up!"

"Oh sorry Luke." Dylan said.

"Luke's dad is a wuss. And Kind've nerdy. and his mom never stops talking about clothing. I just can't even deal."

I chuckle.

"Oh, and josh's mom. We're usually on a first name basis with all my parent's friends so uhm, what your's because I'm pretty sure you are welcomed into our circle of friendship."

I take a deep breath.

* * *

**Ashton's Pov**

"My name is Tris."

I froze, Tris. Tris? This can't be no. no. no. It cannot be her. Just same name coincidence. I mean if Four found out Tris had a kid without him, He'd be devistated.

"Cool Name," I play it off nonchalant "You should meet our parents for dinner! Later! C'mon Josh"

We end up in the cafeteria, The question burns into my mind. Who is josh's dad. His facial features seem a little bit like four's but I just. I can't hold in the question anymore.

"Josh who's your dad?"

His face is grim.

"I don't know him very well, my mother talks about him and says I'm a lot like him, I've never met him."

That could be anyone! Someone from outside the fence, someone from the factionless. Sooner than I like, Our group finds us. As soon as everyone but Tris, Christina, and Will, is here, Zeke finally asks the question.

"Who's your new friend?"

"His name is Josh, he just moved here. His mom apparently was from dauntless a few years back before he was born."

I see Four glance up and almost in shock, when he sees Josh. Zeke connects the dots out loud.

"You know, Josh looks oddly enough like Four. Four do you have a long lost kid we don't know about?"

"I don't know Zeke. Do I? and Probably not,"'

Four looks back down at his meal, depressed as always.

"EEEEEEK!" I hear a screech. I see Tris get pulled in by Christina,

Obviously struggling to get away. Unable to see her face. Four gets up and leaves without another word. Unfortunately Christina didn't see Four leave.

"Where the Hell is Four?"

"Just left why?" Uriah asks

Chris pulls Tris around and pushes her forward, she's still not lifting her head up.

"Chris mind explainin what you are doing with this poor girl? Please don't set Four up on any more dates!"

Tris lifts her head up a little bit, but not enough to see her face.

"Why don't you ask her, for her name Uriah?"

"Well, if you haven't already heard, my name is Uriah and you are?"

"I was a first jumper, See if you can guess my name." she whispered so her voice couldn't be recognized.

Christina tapped her foot impatiently.

"Lets see. There's Rose, Sami... Uhh, I don't know any other first jumpers who're girls."

Tris sighs, and speaks.

"She used to sit with you guys all the time, She's easy to forget though."

Uriah takes this moment to consider who it could be.

"I give up." Uriah conceded.

I bring my hand up and slap Uncle Uriah in the face."

"Ow kid! What the hell was that for?"

"Thats. Tris. Prior. It all makes sense now." I gasp.

My dad turns to me and speaks.

"Ashton you've only seen her in photos you don't know if its really her."

"But I do dad!"

"How."

"Think about it. She obviously knows her way around the compound. Christina recognizes her. Josh. Right here. Has Tris's eye color and Four's facial features. Oh and. JOSH DOESN'T KNOW HIS OWN DAD."

My dad takes a minute to consider this.

"Tris?" He asks

Tris raises her head in defeat.

"Hi guys," she whispers.

"Christina where did you find her?"

"Tattoo parlor. Found her getting two more ravens in flight to the one on the other side of her collar bone trapped in a cage." Christina rambles on. God. What a candor.

"Can I leave now?" Tris whispers.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause. Four's been depressed for fourteen years and one month. All because of you."

"I'm sorry."

"You're saying that to the wrong person."

"I know."

"Why did you leave Tris?" I ask.

I really want to know; why she, of all people caused four this much pain.

"I didn't know what was happening. All my emotions turning on me. I had to get away. And when I left, I didn't know If I could come back. But Josh wanted to be here. I'd do anything for him." She confesses. No meeting any of our eyes.

I see People giving her looks of pity and confusion. I hate pity.


	2. Tris is back

**Tris Pov**

I let out a deep sigh. I really didn't want to be meeting up with Christina and the gang this early on.

"Chris! Chris!" Will screams running into the cafeteria.

"Who's sitting in my seat." Will wines.

"Does anyone else besides me not remember what Tris looked like in the slightest way?!" Christina curses to the sky.

"Yeah, Cause we lost the only group photo we had."

"My bad." I blurt.

At this the whole group turns their head to look at me. After all I hated taking photos. I only had the two I was ever in.

"What do you mean Tris?"

"I took the photo before I left." I mumble.

"Woooowwww Tris. You literally left nothing for us to remember you by." Will Said annoyed.

"Thats not True, I left you the memory of my love of Dauntless cake and Four."

"What-to-the-ever Tris. Speaking of Four. Where is he?"

"Apartment." Zeke responds

"Zeke go tell him I left and that Uriah has a surprise for him." Chris commands

"Fine. Be Ar Be Amigos and Amigas." he replys as he gets up to go get Four.

"Zeke no one speaks in Text Lingo anymore!" Chris shouts to him.

"Like, What-to-the-ever Christina." He mimics her words from earlier.

"Hate that Kid sometimes." Christina grumbles.

I let out a light and airy laugh. A few seconds later a realization hits me and nervousness bubbles up in my stomach. I can do this. I can do this.

_I can't do this. _

**Four's Pov**

Christina doesn't know when to stop anymore. She's always bringing me girls. I missed Tris. I never knew why she left. I hadn't done anything wrong.

Had I?

Why am I over thinking this too much again. It's always Christina's fault. Whenever she brings a short blonde. It always hits me then and there. I can't take it anymore.

Tris? Where are you. I love you. Why did you leave? I miss you. _I need you._

I should be asking myself If I would forgive her if she came back. Would I? Or would I be blinded by pain. That my only family had left me. Just like everyone else who was suppost to love me.

I heard a knock on my door. I contemplate whether to answer it or not. I decide not to. I'd rather sit here in my sorrows then be forced into a relationship. Isolation is lonely though, But Socialization is too... _Exhausting?_ When the gates opened, the dauntless were brought a ton of new technology. Heck practically everyone in the compound had a computer. I had gotten a used one, from the 21st century it was old but in a fairly decent shape. It had belonged to a girl I suppose,

Since after all it had a fairly girly background. There were still book marked pages. After going through the files I had discovered a lot about this girl. She was short, brunette dyed purple. Loved video games. But there was a quote on here computer that spoke to me the most.

_'Isolation is devastating, Socialization is depressing, The Internet is my salvation.' _

All the way back then, was it really an escape for people?

I hadn't noticed it then but Zeke had unlocked my door with his spare key.

"Dude, Lets go back to the cafeteria, Christina left along with that girl and Uriah decided to throw a surprise to help you feel better."

I sigh knowing that I wouldn't win. Maybe the Internet was salvation enough for that girl, but Tris Prior was my one and only salvation. And she will forever be the only one. I shut the Asus laptop and follow Zeke to the cafeteria.

I feel shock fill my body as I stare into those familiar Grey-blue eyes.

Those Eyes I had longed for,

_Tris._

* * *

**OMFG. I feel really bad. Once I start writing again you're all going to throw me into a jail cell and force me to write. xD **

**Sorry for not updating I have a half decent excuse!**

**I got a whole hour added on to my regular school day. I USED THAT HOUR TO WRITE.**

**;-; Also. There are some bitches that don't like me so they decided it was perfectly okay to Tp my house that has cameras on it. **

**Like how the fuck are they that stupid.**

**I don't give a DAMN. If they read this.**

**And and and. Guys. Apparently I am a lesbian now, Like, I didn't even know this, until these girls asked if I was.**

**Like. Yup. Totally.**

**Sometimes I want to stab them.**

**And sorry if I offended anyone with my sarcasm. I sowwy.**

**I still wub you all no matter what.**

**Unless you're one of the bitches from my school who tped my house.**

**~Kiki **


End file.
